Queen of Queens
by ForeverOdd
Summary: What can happen when a new leader comes on the scene in Queens?  One with the brains and the determination to challenge an old standard…and an attitude and a past to completely distract and intrigue Jack Kelly…among others?
1. Prologue

**OK…I had considered writing something like this the first time I saw Newsies but never got the chance. I saw it this week again and am more determined then ever to write it all down. Hope you like it.**

Introduction:

In July of 1899, Joseph Pulitzer and William Randolph Hearst raise the distribution price one-tenth of a cent per paper, ten cents per hundred. The newsboys, poor enough already, were outraged. Inspired by the strike put on by the trolley workers, Jack "Cowboy" Kelly organizes a newsboys' strike. With David Jacobs as the brains of the new union, and Jack as the voice, the weak and oppressed found the strength to band together and challenge the powerful. Now, several months have passed and things have been running smoothly for the Newsies of New York's five boroughs. But what can happen when a new leader comes on the scene in Queens? One with the brains and the determination to challenge an old standard…and an attitude and a past to completely distract and intrigue Jack Kelly…among others?

Prologue: March 1900

"Jack! Hey Jack!"

Jack "Cowboy" Kelly turned from his right-hand man, David Jacobs, to see their friend and fellow Newsie, affectionately called "Crutchy," hobbling towards them. A lot faster than normal, he noticed. Whatever it was he had to say it must be big.

"What is it, Crutchy?"

Completely winded, but bursting with anxiousness to pass on his news, Crutchy stopped beside Jack and David.

"I just hoid from a coupla Spot Conlon's boys that Mickey over in Queens kicked the bucket 3 nights ago."

Jack hid his shock well. It _was_ big news that Mickey was gone. Mickey James was leader of the Newsies of Queens.

"How'd he go?"

"I think they said new-money-a or something like that."

David nodded his head sadly and looked at Jack.

"Mom and Dad lost a baby between me and Sarah to pneumonia."

"Yea…well…he's gone and they say there's this new guy runnin' things over in Queens now. Name's Finn. Don't know much 'bout him 'sides Mickey picked 'im out himself, right there while he was dyin'.

Racetrack Higgins waltzed over and backed up Crutchy's story.

"I hoid the same. The guys over there trust 'im but they won't say nothin' about 'im. Guy's a myst'ry."

Jack smiled a secret smile. Jack Kelly always enjoyed a good mystery.

_A/N: Please press that little button next to "Submit Review" and tell me what you thought. If I get enough response, I'll be sure to keep up with it._


	2. Well Soak Me!

**Newsies is the sole property of Walt Disney and the story itself is the property of the boys who fought for their rights. On with the story!**

Chapter 1

Jack and David walked the streets of Brooklyn with a purpose. To find Spot Conlon and get his take on the new guy. It only took an hour to track him down. He was sitting on pier where many of the boys went swimming.

"Hey, Spot!"

His ever-present cane (for looks rather than necessity) was being twirled absently.

"Well, well. If it ain't Jackie Boy and his best buddy Davey. What can I do for you gentlemen?"

Jack spit in his hand and held it out to Spot, who returned the gesture. Jack and David sat beside him.

"So, Spot, you're guys told Crutchy 'bout the new guy in Queens. Seen 'im?"

"Nope, fella's a ghost is what he is. None of my guys has seen him. Startin' to think he ain't real."

Jack and David exchanged a look.

"Spot, Dave and I been thinkin' about headin' into Queens. Askin' around til we track 'im down. He's gotta be somewhere. You in?"

A smirk crossed Spot Conlon's face.

"Am I the King of New York?"

* * *

They spent the better part of two days searching for the mysterious Finn. They asked every newsie they came across but none seemed to tell the same story. 

"They're protecting him, Jackie Boy. I wanna know why."

A shout shattered the afternoon stillness.

All three boys turned to see a small boy, no more than 7 or 8 clinging onto his papers while two older boys laughed and tried to throw him off. A sound like a growl came from Jack.

"The Delancey's…"

He, David, and Spot started for them when they saw someone reach from within the shadows of the alley and grab Oscar by the back of his shirt. He yelped in surprise and they heard a crash but couldn't see the source. Morris ran into the alley after his brother and they heard shouts and curses from the brothers followed by more crashes. Then there was only silence.

The small boy was trying to gather up his papers when one person exited the alley. They couldn't see features from the distance, only dark curly hair under a hat. He was tall, whoever he was. The small boy looked up at him and smiled. The strange boy bent and quickly gathered the remaining papers before handing them back to their seller. He pulled the boy to his feet and ruffled his hair before nudging him on his way. He watched the boy hurry away before looking back down the alley. He shook his head and started to walk away.

"Hey!"

Jack barely realized he'd called out to the boy until he saw him spin and catch sight of the three of them. Then he took of running.

"That's him, Jackie! That's our guy!"

The three of them took off in pursuit. They followed him down streets they were unfamiliar with and down alleys that were barely big enough for one person. The last one they turned down made them all stop short. A dead end and the boy was no where in sight. Spot tore off his hat and through it at the wall.

"We lost him!"

"Guess again."

They all spun at the voice. There was no one behind them.

"Up here."

Looking up they saw a figure on the fire escape.

"What do you want?"

David stepped forward.

"I'm David Jacobs. This is Jack Kelly and Spot Conlon. You're Finn, right?"

They heard him sigh.

"Of course. Figured you boys would come lookin' for me sooner or later. And yea, I'm Finn."

The voice was that of a younger boy who'd not yet grown up. Soft and a little high. But his height was deceiving. He was Jack's height or a couple inches shorter, no more. He climbed down the fire escape and dropped the last several feet to land smoothly before them. His face remaining in shadows.

"Well. You found me. Happy? Now you can all go back to where you came from."

Jack stepped up beside David.

"Whatcha hidin' for? None of your boys are talking 'bout ya."

"They're good boys like that. Loyal, and I'm grateful for it. They were loyal to Mickey and they trusted him and now they're loyal to me because Mickey trusted me. And they keep good secrets."

Spot joined in, completing the trio. "What kinda secrets you need kept?"

Even in the shadows they could see him smile.

"The big kind. The kind you boys couldn't handle."

David sensed the tension rolling off of Jack and Spot and stepped in once more.

"You can trust us."

Finn scrutinized David.

"You remind me of Mickey. Soft spoken, but tough. And very easy to trust." He looked to Jack and Spot. "And you trust them?"

"Yea."

He shook his head and looked at his hands.

"Don't make me regret this, Dave. You boys wanna know what secret is big enough that I have to hide? Try this one."

He reached up to remove his hat and short, dark curls suddenly became long, dark waves. Stepping into the light they got their first real look at the face of Finn. Spot was the first to regain his ability to speak.

"Well soak me…you're a girl!"

_A/N: I know it was pretty obvious, given the title and all…but still cool, I hope, lol._


End file.
